Different Worlds
by No Mourners No Funeral
Summary: A Collection of Short-Stories where I explore different Pairings. I do not own Twilight.
1. INDEX

_Hello, guys!_

 _I'm starting this new project of Short-stories. I'll be exploring the characters in Twilight in different situations, worlds. Sometimes the stories will be related to Canon, sometime not. Stories will be short, maximum 5 chapters long, but not more._

 _Below, I'll be making a list of all short stories. Here you'll get all the details like Characters, Genre, Plot, Pairing etc._

 _ **This page/chapter will be every time I post a new story**_ _. You can refer it to decide whether you want to read a particular story or not._

 _I'm still new at this, so I'll figure out other things as I face them. We'll see._

 _Happy Reading_

 **************INDEX**************

 **Story 1**

Pairing: Edward-Bella

Characters: Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper

Genre: Romance, Family

Plot: The married life of Edward and Bella was great and they would love to continue things as they were. But change is a part of life, isn't it?


	2. Story 1 : Edward & Bella (Prologue)

**Prologue**

Minutes after the phone with Alice, Jasper and Edward were speeding on the road in Jasper's car.

 _Bella is in the hospital._

Jasper's words rung in Edward's head.

Only this morning Bella had asked him to spend the day with her and not go to the office. As if she knew something was going to happen today, she had asked him to stay with her at home. Repeatedly. As if she knew!

But instead of staying at home with his wife, he had promised a compromise to her; a romantic date-night. He had chosen to go to work and had teased her that hard work was essential if one was to have bright future.

He had chosen their future over their present. But now his wife was in the hospital, and he wasn't sure about either anymore.


	3. Story 1 : Edward & Bella

Edward Cullen was sitting in his office in a skyscraper at Manhattan. He was one of the most famous and reliable lawyers one could find in NYC. He and his partner, Jasper Hale, had started a law firm only few years ago and so far things were going great. He had just finished drafting the letter so he closed the computer window he was working on. He looked at the screen of his laptop, Bella's wallpaper, as usual. His lips curved into a smile after looking at the beautiful photo of his lovely wife.

This morning she had urged his not to go to office and stay with her at home, he had almost stayed, but then he received call from his secretary reminding him about the meeting they had scheduled with one of his high profile client. He remembered how Bella had complained after he told her he couldn't stay.

" _Of course, you can't stay. Those clients are more important to you than me. I mean, what else can you expect after 5 years of marriage?" Bella complained and turned away from Edward._

" _Really? I will shut down the entire firm and stay here if you want me to." Edward told her._

" _Fine. Do it." She challenged him._

" _Um, sure. Sure, I will. But how about I do it after today's meeting?" He said sheepishly._

 _Bella shook her head._

" _How about I come home early tonight and we have a date night? I'll cook your favourite Pasta? And then we can watch a movie?"_

" _Are you bringing your cell phone to our date night?"_

" _No. No cell phones. No iPads. Nothing. Just you and me."_

" _Will you also play piano for me?"_

 _He gave her a wonderful smile. "Of course. And on my way home, I'll also bring your favourite chocolate pastry."_

" _Hmmm. I would like that." She smiled._

" _It's going to be a great night. Promise!"_

" _Just us, at home, spending time together. I would love that."_

" _Me too." Edward said, kissing her neck. He then went to get his office bag and the documents he was working on the night before. Bella watched him hurriedly get ready and could tell by the look on his face that he was mentally making a list of all the things he needed to get done in the office today. He nodded to himself unknowingly every time he remembered something. It was one of his habits which she found adorable. She chuckled. And Edward looked at her questioningly, a little smile on his face._

" _Nothing." She said, still smiling._

 _He left his bag on the chair and came to the sofa where she was sitting. He kneeled before her, took both her hands into his and kissed them._

" _It won't make any difference if I asked you to stay home, right?" Bella asked him again. The thought of him not being around was unbearable to her these days._

 _Edward sighed. "Sorry, honey. I know that every moment we have together is precious. Especially now. And nothing is more important to me than us, you know that. But I also want to make sure that our future is secured. Our dreams come true only when we work hard for them. You were the one who told me that." He pointed out._

 _Edward went to sit next her on the sofa._

 _Bella shook her head. And turned to look at him, her eyes were soft, "Yeah. When I told you that, we were still struggling. But now things have changed. We already have accomplished most of our goals and the rest we'll achieve in time. I'm sure of it."_

" _What about the Art Gallery? Don't you still want that?" Edward looked at her._

" _Yes. And I'll get it someday. It's my dream and I'm going to achieve it someday. But it will make sense to me only when I work for my dream, not you. You shouldn't worry about fulfilment of my dream or the struggles in the way."_

 _Edward looked unconvinced. On the one hand, he understood why she didn't want him to help her to get the Art Gallery. She wanted to do it on her own. But on the other hand, he didn't like the idea of Bella going through any hardships._

 _He knew that she had a very difficult childhood. Her father had left her mother when Bella was only 5 years old. Her mother could never recover from that loss and couldn't properly take care of her only child. The only person Bella could turn to was her grandmother, who loved Bella unconditionally and tried to give her all the happiness she could. She even gave her granddaughter 1/4_ _th_ _of the tuition fees for the college. Rest of the fees were financed by Bella herself by doing multiple summer jobs, babysitting on the weekends, after-school work and remaining amount was taken as a loan from a bank._

 _Due to this heavy weight of responsibilities Bella could never actually enjoy her school or spend time with friends. When her classmates were worried about Prom-dates and travelling in vacations, Bella was taking care of her mother and working hard to earn money for college and their daily expenses. And in spite of all this she managed to have a positive approach towards life._

 _Edward had found out about all this almost 6 months after they'd started dating. She had mentioned it once in passing that her life wasn't exactly easy but she had never told him how serious the situation actually was. It was Angela, Bella's only close school friend, who had told him all this when he had met her to plan a surprise birthday party for Bella._

 _He was overwhelmed after hearing all the details of Bella's life. That night he lay next to her in the bed, held her in his arms and kept thinking till sunrise about all he had heard from Angela. He had resolved that day to give her every ounce of happiness in the world and to protect her till his last breath._

 _So no, he wasn't convinced when Bella told her that she didn't mind a few more years of struggle. He would get her that Art Gallery. He wanted her to be happy._

 _As if she could read his thoughts she suddenly said, "You know, it would make me VERY unhappy if you interfered in this matter."_

" _Bella…" he protested._

" _I don't want to discuss this any further. I was in such a good mood before you started this dream-talk." She complained, partly trying to distract him from talking about the Art Gallery. Even though she knew that this particular topic and discussion on it was far from over._

" _That's because I know how important it is to you." He took her hand._

" _Yes, it is. But my biggest wish in my life was to have someone who was always there for me, someone who loved me. And you've already fulfilled that wish."_

 _Edward leaned and kissed her._

" _My biggest dream has already come true. You better believe it." Bella smiled._

 _He kissed her again._

" _And mine came true few seconds after you said you would marry me."_

 _Bella laughed. "Do you remember how nervous you were?"_

" _Please! I don't get nervous, Bells! I knew you would say yes."_

" _Really?" Bella raised her eyebrows._

" _Of course. I_ make _people nervous, I don't_ get _nervous. I simply don't." He shrugged._

" _Well, now I know why they say that 'Lawyers are Liars'." She laughed._

 _Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead. When he looked at her, his eyes were tender, full of emotions. He cupped her face and said, "I couldn't handle the thought of you saying No. I couldn't lose you. It would've destroyed me."_

" _You were silly to even think that I would've denied marrying you. Really stupid!"_

" _I took advice of Emmett. And you know he has a weird way of building one's confidence."_

 _Bella laughed._

" _Plus I couldn't imagine not having you in my life and not fulfilling my biggest dream." Edward said._

" _Wasn't buying a bigger house, better cars, investing in the market and secure future and all "the dream"?" she teased._

" _Man can have more than one dream, Bells."_

" _I think the man is greedy." Bella teased._

" _Ambitious."_

" _Greedy."_

" _Amb..." and his phone buzzed again._

 _She sighed and broke away. "Okay, go. Your clients might die without you."_

 _Edward kissed her forehead. "I will be back soon."_

" _You won't be back before 8 pm." Bella said, matter-of-factly._

" _I'll try my best." He smiled at her._

" _I don't care how busy you are, don't forget to eat lunch. Order something from the restaurant if you can't leave the office." She instructed._

" _I'll remember." He said, typing something on his phone._

" _And if you forget our date…"_

" _I am not going to. Who do you think I am? Workaholic?" He laughed._

" _Yes." Bella nodded._

 _Edward grabbed his office bag and some files._

" _What are you going to do? Reading?" He asked while looking for the keys._

" _Alice is coming around, she left me a message."_

" _Okay. You take your medicines on time, and do take rest. And if Alice annoys you, just give me a call and I'll handle it." Edward said._

" _Alice doesn't annoy me, her brother is a different story." Bella teased._

 _Edward laughed. "I am not as annoying as Alice."_

" _Jasper will disagree. And anyhow..."_

 _His phone buzzed, again._

" _Gotta go. Bye, baby. Love you." he gave her a quick kiss and ran off to his car while she watched him from the window. He waved at her and his car took a turn._

Maybe I should've stayed back home, Edward thought. He was missing his wife too much and it was definitely affecting his work. He just couldn't concentrate. The thought of Bella alone in the house made him uneasy. He told himself that he was being paranoid. Alice will be there with Bella soon. He had nothing to worry about. The doctors had said Bella's health was better and they had even reduced some of the previously-given medicines. She is definitely better than before, Edward told himself. He picked up his phone to call her but before he could dial Jasper came in to talk about their new case. They had to go over all the details and facts before the clients came. The meeting was scheduled for 2 o'clock in the afternoon; so they had 3 hours for their discussion and lunch. Edward was about to tell him that he needed to speak with Bella before he could focus on anything else but before he could, Jasper informed him seriously.

"Problem! Mr. Stein and his associates just called and they have re-scheduled the meeting. There is some issue at their factory in Japan and Mr. Stein must personally fly there to deal with it."

"Well, how much time do we have?" Edward asked him impatiently. They really needed those 2 hours to thoroughly go through all the facts of the case. Mr. Stein was had a multi-billions worth industry and it was very important to do his job properly in order to prove to him that he had chosen the right law firm to put his faith into.

"Hardly 30 minutes. I have asked Linda to ready the Conference Room." Jasper spoke.

Thirty minutes. Not enough.

"Fine. We already know the critical points in the case. We should work on them first. If we get time, then we go into the other details." Edward said.

"That's what I thought. And meanwhile I'll ask Jared to analyse the minor points. He can handle that." Jasper replied.

"Good." Edward said, as he picked up the phone to call his secretary. "Linda, we don't want to be disturbed till we're finished with this meeting with Stein Corp. Everything else will have to wait. No calls, no faxes, no disturbance at all, understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." Linda answered.

Edward put his phone on the silent mode and kept it in his desk drawer. All the uneasiness and thoughts of Bella pushed aside for the next few hours. He needed to be laser sharp if he were to manage this. After half hour, the client came and after exchanging the formal greetings, they all went into the conference room.

Three hours later, when the meeting with Mr. Stein was over, Edward & Jasper came out of the conference room. The meeting was successful and they were both relieved. Edward went to his office and sat on his chain. He loosed the tie around his neck and took a sip of water. He looked at Bella's photo on his desk and started searching his pockets for his phone in order to call her. It wasn't there. He then remembered that he had kept it in the drawer so he opened it and turned on the phone screen. As he stared at the phone screen, he froze in his chair.

 **6 Missed Calls (Bella)**

 **5 Missed Calls (Alice)**

 **3 Messages (Alice)**

First call from Bella had been before 1.5 hours. And then other had followed after a few minutes. He knew Bella wouldn't call him during work hours unless something was wrong.

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. He recovered himself and was about to press Call button when his cabin door flung open and Jasper entered, who had phone in his hand. Alice had called him several times too.

Jasper looked worried, Edward stared at him.

"I just spoke to Alice. Bella's in the hospital." Jasper told him.

5 minutes later they were racing toward the St. Mary Hospital. It would take them at least one hour to reach there. Jasper was driving the car. Edward's phone rang. It was Alice.

"Alice, what the hell happened? How is Bella?" Edward demanded.

"They've taken her into the Operation Room. Dr. Hastings said she can't say anything at this moment." She said severely.

His heart stopped after listening to Alice.

"Edward, are you there?" Alice asked. "Look, Bella will be fine. Don't worry, okay?" She tried her best to sound optimistic, but Edward could sense the doubt and sorrow in her voice.

Edward didn't speak a word. How could he let this happen? He should've been there for Bella. Why wasn't he there?

Jasper took phone from his hand and spoke gently with Alice.

"Alice… It's me. Hey! We're on our way. We'll be there soon. Don't you worry about him, you just take care of things there and keep us posted on the development, okay? I'll be there soon. Love you."

He hung up the phone.

"We'll be there soon." Jasper looked at Edward and said comfortingly. For the rest of the drive they were both quiet.

40 minutes later they reached the hospital and went to the 2nd floor where Alice had told them she was. Alice was in the waiting room. As she saw Edward & Jasper coming out of the elevator, she rushed to them. She looked extremely worried and tired. Jasper took her into his arms.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked urgently.

"Operation Room. Dr. Hastings said it could take hours." Alice told him.

Dr. Hastings was a very good, renowned doctor and she knew Bella's case well. Edward himself had requested her for Bella. But at this moment no doctor in the world was going to lessen his worries.

"I need to see her." Edward said, walking towards the O.R.

Alice held his hand and stopped him. "You can't go there in the O.R. Don't be unreasonable."

"What if something hap…"

"Nothing will happen to Bella. Trust me." Alice.

"Don't worry. Bella's in good hands." Jasper reassured him.

Tensed and frustrated he sat on the chair in the waiting room. Alice came and sat near him. He stood up again and started pacing the room nervously.

"How could I let this happen? I should've stayed with her." he said.

"Edward, you couldn't have possibly guessed this. We knew for months that Bella's condition was complicated." Jasper said softly.

"And even if you had stayed home, it wouldn't have made much difference. She got to the hospital in time. Now, everything is in the hands of the doctors."

"Yeah, and Hastings is very good in this field. You know that."

Edward nodded slowly.

After some time, Alice and Jasper went to get them some coffee. Edward decided to stay behind. He needed to be alone. He started pacing the room again. His phone rang. It was his mother. Alice must have informed his parents too.

"Edward." Esme said on the phone.

"Mom." He replied, a knot forming in his throat.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom!" he managed to say.

How could he be fine when the life of the woman he loved was at stake?

"Look, we're at the airport. We'll get there soon. Till then you have to promise me that you'll be strong and shove all the negative thoughts away."

"Hmm.."

"Bella is going to be fine. Tomorrow at this time you'll be looking at her and smiling. I promise you." He mother assured him.

"Yeah." He said weakly.

"Edward." Carlisle spoke.

His father was on the phone now.

"Yeah, dad."

"Listen, I've spoken to Hastings about Bella's case and trust me she and her team are totally prepared for this. Bella's in good hands. She's going to be fine."

"You really think so?" Edward asked hopefully. His father was a doctor, so his confidence in Bella's health was lot more reassuring than anyone else's.

"Yes. Don't worry so much. At least try not to." Carlisle said.

"Yeah. Thanks, dad." Edward replied, feeling a little better after speaking with his parents.

"We're boarding the plane now. We'll see you soon." Carlisle hung up.

Alice and Jasper came back. Alice saw Edward leaning against the wall and brought him the coffee. He took it and looked at her. "Thanks for being there for us." He lightly kissed her forehead and she hugged him.

They had to wait one more hour before Dr. Hastings finally came. All three of them stood up as they saw the doctor.

"How's Bella?" Edward demanded.

"Heavily sedated, but she's doing fine." Doctor smiled at him.

"Oh, thank god!" Alice exclaimed happily.

Jasper patted Edward on his back.

Edward felt like someone had given him a new life. He was beyond relieved. Bella was fine. She had survived. Nothing else mattered. His Bella was fine.

Doctor patiently waited for Edward to savour the news of his wife's survival. She could see the relief evident in his eyes. She had seen him and Bella though this entire fiasco. Edward had lost his mind when she had told them for the first time that Bella's condition was critical and even with proper precautions and bed rest there was 40% chance that she may not make it. He had practically screamed at her for not being a good doctor and told Bella that they would find someone better. Such reactions weren't that unusual to Dr. Hastings.

Bella on the other hand had sat there calmly, as if the news didn't affect her that much, as if this was just another problem that they needed deal with. She had calmed Edward down and told him that they'll make the most of what time they had. _That_ reaction had surprised the doctor. The doctor had admired Bella's spirit.

In their next session Edward had apologised to Dr. Hastings and given her some Swiss Chocolates. That session onwards she'd seen them both adjusting to their new situation and dealing with it. They were both trying hard and although Bella's condition was never stable, it seemed like they had adjusted to the new reality of their lives. Doctor was determined to save her patient, just like any of her other patients. She had studied the case and thought of every possible scenario which they would have to face. So when that morning Bella was rushed into the hospital; Hastings was prepared.

It made her happy that Bella survived. She let Edward have his reaction, but she was also waiting for him to pop the next inevitable question.

After a few moments had passed and Edward had relished the news, he looked at the doctor.

She raised her eyebrows at him, smiling.

His eyes widened in disbelief in himself that it had taken him this long to think about this. But before he could utter a word, doctor smiled again and showed him the way.

Few hours later Bella opened her eyes. Edward was sitting beside her bed, holding her hand. As she opened he eyes, he quickly stood up.

"Bella!" he said.

She weakly smiled at him. He didn't give her chance to speak.

"I won the bet!" He grinned at her and kissed her gently.

Her eyes welled up with tears.


	4. Story 1 : Edward & Bella (Epilogue)

**EPILOGUE**

 _Few months ago…_

Bella relaxed herself on the examination chair in the doctor's office while Edward was nervously pacing it.

"You got to calm down." Bella said to him.

He gave her a look.

There was no way in the hell that he could calm down, not when it was about Bella's health.

She sighed and prayed that the doctor would come quickly. Dr. Hastings came some moments later. She examined Bella, while Edward held Bella's hand.

"Congratulations. You're having twins." She said, looking at the Ultrasound.

They both just stared at her with dumbstruck expression for a full minute.

The doctor laughed a little.

"I'll give you some privacy to digest this news. We'll discuss the rest in my office." Doctor left the room.

As soon as she was gone Edward hugged Bella.

"I can't believe this. Two babies? Wow!" He just couldn't stop grinning. He kissed Bella on her forehead.

Bella laughed.

"I feel like we've been granted a second Christmas." Bella said.

"Unbelievable! Let me call Alice. She'll be thrilled to know that she's going to have not 1, but 2 nieces!" Edward took out his phone.

"Edward, it could be 2 boys, or a girl and a boy!"

He laughed lightly.

"Nope. These are two beautiful girls. I can feel it." He said, putting his hand on Bella's stomach.

She looked at him admiringly and shook her head.

She put her hand on her stomach too and leaned in, as in to speak to her babies.

"Your dad is acting crazy right now. But we'll love you a lot, doesn't matter if you are a boy or a girl. Okay?"

Edward chuckled but he leaned in too, his head brushing Bella's.

"Yes, of course we'll love you no matter what. _But_ I know there are daddy's 2 sweet girls in there." He said smiling and then he looked sideways at Bella.

They both pulled back. Still smiling.

"Did you ask Dr. H about the sex of our babies?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Seriously? You think I would do that? After we decided that we didn't want to know? I'm a little hurt, Bella!" He wiped away fake tears.

"I'm sorry. Being suspicious of everything and everyone is a side-effect of being a Lawyer's wife." She smirked.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"But are you sure you didn't ask her? I trust you, but you're not a very patient man, Edward. You know that." She said.

"I didn't. I swear!" He told her. She knew he wasn't lying. His eyes were as honest; they could never lie to her.

Bella sighed and looked at him. "Then how can you be so sure?"

"I simply am." He shrugged. "We're having two girls. Trust me."

She looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm so sure about this that I can bet on it. If we _don't_ have 2 daughters, I'll give up the subject of your Art Gallery _forever_." he said purposefully.

"Really?" Bella's eyes widened. Now what was a tempting offer. It would be a Christmas miracle if Edward gave up arguing with her about her Art Gallery.

"Yes. _But_ if we do have 2 girls, then you'll let me contribute to your Art Gallery. At least fifty percent of the capital." Edward proposed, his green eyes shining brightly. Bella wished their babies would have his eyes.

Bella thought about his offer for a moment.

"Okay. It's a bet!" She smiled, and offered him her hand to shake.

"Perfect." Edward grinned, and shook her hand.

 **THE END**

I hope you all liked the story.

Please give me your FEEDBACK.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
